


Always been yours

by candysky



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Neighbors, Oblivious Even, Oblivious Isak, POV Multiple, Pining, Slow Burn, so much pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-06 04:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12204045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candysky/pseuds/candysky
Summary: Isak and Even are best friends and nothing more. They are also oblivious fools who haven't realized that they’re in love.or 3 times their friends notice just how in love Isak and Even are and the one time they take it upon themselves to get them together.





	1. What are friends for

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, Hello!  
> I initially wanted to make this a oneshot but then I realized that Isak and Even's perspectives will take up an entire chapter lol  
> There may be smut and mild angst in the second chapter, I'll update the tags in any case. I've always loved the idea of how the other characters view Isak and Even so I wanted to write something along those lines so here it is! I'll try to update as soon as I possibly can.  
> Note: Isak is 23 and Even is 25, all the other characters are in the same age range and they're all either working or studying.  
> Also,500 NOK is approximately 60 dollars/euros  
> That's it, hope you enjoy!

**JONAS**

**Saturday**

Jonas wakes up from the raucous laughter he hears filtering in through his bedroom walls. He glares at the door as he picks his phone up to check that it’s still 9am. “Oh for fuck’s sake” he groans loudly as he rolls back in bed and forcefully shuts his eyes, trying to squeeze out any last vestige of sleep he might find.

Less than a minute later he hears a loud clatter and what is unmistakably, a yelp from Isak followed by a long and loud laugh that’s too cheerful to be anyone but Even’s.

Jonas takes in a deep breath, trying to stem his irritation but can someone cut him some slack here? It’s Saturday morning and he was rudely awakened by Isak and Even, most likely being gross again and he’s honestly had enough of their bullshit.

Right on cue, he hears Isak saying something and he can’t quite catch the words because they’re too muffled, but his tone is unmistakably teasing and Jonas has to open his eyes and roll them so hard they might pop out of their sockets.

Don’t get him wrong, he loves Isak, they’ve been roommates for 3 years and best friends for nearly 10 but he can be a real idiot sometimes and the fact that he's not got it on with Even yet is a major indicator of that. 

*

Even had moved into the apartment opposite his and Isak’s nearly two years ago, becoming the third roommate to Magnus and Mahdi.

Even’s addition to the group was seamless. It was like he fit in so easily with them, bringing a cheerful smile and a little bit of sunshine with him. So for the past two years it had been the five of them hanging out in their apartments practically every day after work, eating almost every meal together, celebrating Christmas together, even going on cabin trips together. They're more like family.

Jonas always suspected that Isak had had a little crush on Even from the day he moved in, but Even was with Sonja back then and Jonas figured that with time, Isak had gotten over it and they had just become best friends.

But sometimes, he sees the way Isak and Even are around each other and an ancient meme pops into his head, the one where there’s a stick figure forcefully pushing two heads together and the caption reads “now kiss”. Jonas feels like the stick figure.

He’s suddenly brought back by Even’s sharp squeal followed by Isak's loud laughing and Jonas can’t take it anymore. He whips away the blanket and swings his feet on the floor before storming out of his bedroom to see what this commotion is all about.

He sees them in the kitchen. Even’s hair is covered in flour and he’s got a mixing spoon in his hand that seems to be coated in brownie batter. He has a giddy look on his face as he’s moving towards Isak who’s loudly warning Even to stay away from him.

“Why did you throw flour in my hair Isak?” Even asks, his voice cracking, his face shining with unadulterated glee, “Huh? Why’d you provoke me with flour? You have to face the consequen-” Before he can finish, Isak grabs Even’s arm and tries to wrestle the spoon out of his hand.

“Oh my god Even stop being a dick give me the-”

With lightening speed, Even manages to scoop some of the batter from the spoon that’s struggling between them and he smears it on Isak’s nose with a loud cry of victory.

“YOU FUCKING DICK” Isak yanks the spoon from him but Even’s already doubled over, clutching his stomach, trying to get words out to probably gloat more, but unable to from his laughter.

“Ohhhh you did not, oh you did NOT just do that Even.” Isak says shaking his head and starts moving towards Even with a wicked grin, the weapon now in his hand.

“You wanna play dirty? You REALLY wanna play dirty Even?” Isak teases, knowing full well how helpless Even is, practically falling over from laughter and unable to defend himself.

Even manages a weak “no!” and tries to raise his hand to stop Isak from advancing any closer.

Neither of them have so much as noticed Jonas standing in the doorway watching the entire scene unfolding and he wants to be annoyed with them, by their loud yelling and laughing, by how they’re messing up the whole goddamn kitchen, by how (and there's no other word for it) _cute_ they’re being but all he can do is witness the whole thing with a look of exasperated amusement.

Isak grabs Even’s hand that's between them, which makes Even look up just long enough for Isak to raise the spoon and wipe a wide streak of batter across Even’s cheek.

In that moment, all hell breaks loose as Isak drops the spoon and tries to run away, but Even wraps his arms around Isak’s waist from behind, caging him in as they both yell and threaten each other, broken by laughs and curses.

Isak manages to elbow Even in the stomach, freeing himself, and sprints out of the kitchen.

He pushes past Jonas, who's standing stunned in the doorway, and shouts back “SORRY JONAS!”

Even follows closely behind brandishing a stick of butter and bumping past him, also yelling “SORRY JONAS!” as he chases after Isak.

Jonas is left staring at the messy kitchen, his mind taking a minute to catch up to the scene he's just witnessed.

He hears thudding footsteps and crashing and quickly shakes himself out of it as he scurries towards the living room with a sense of wariness.

Isak is lying back on the couch, yelping with cries of ‘please’ and ‘ok I’m sorry Even, there I said it, are you happy now?’ as Even straddles him, stick of butter waving threateningly in one hand and his other hand laced with Isak’s, rendering it useless in case of any sneak attack that Isak has planned.

“Say you’re an idiot and you should never have attacked me in the first place” Even instructs.

“You’re an idiot and you never should have attack- OKAY! OKAY!” Isak half yells half laughs as Even brings the stick of butter very close to Isak’s cheek.

“ _I’m_ an idiot and I never should have attacked you in the first place” Isak concedes. Even is still looking down at Isak intently with one eyebrow cocked, like he’s deciding if Isak’s going to try and pull off any more shenanigans. Isak just looks back up at him very innocently.

After a couple of seconds, Even seems to be somewhat satisfied, letting go of Isak’s hand, and he’s just about to get off Isak when he mumbles “because you clearly suck at fighting back”

Even’s eyes widen before he says with a tone of finality “That’s it, I’ve fucking had it with you Valtersen” before diving in with the butter.

Isak blocks him and they begin wrestling while occasionally breaking into giggles, grunting and struggling with each other.

Jonas has had just about enough too and he’s about to clap and yell at them to _fucking stop_ but just when he’s about to, the front door swings open and Vilde enters.

“Hello! The door was open so I let myself in, hope that’s alrig-” she stops suddenly as she surveys the scene before her. All three of them look up at her, Isak and Even instantly freezing mid wrestle.

Vilde looks like she has no idea what the fuck is going on and the smile on her face turns curious as she looks between Isak and Even and then at Jonas.

“Erm am I interrupting something?” she asks hesitantly.

Isak and Even immediately disentangle, clearing their throats and looking very sheepish.

Jonas is still recovering from what he just witnessed but he quickly answers, “Er no Vilde, that’s fine, come in”

Isak and Even seem to take the cue and start a chorus of “Not at all, you’re not interrupting”, “Come on in” , “Good Morning!”

Vilde looks pleased enough that she’s welcome here as her face splits into a grin.

“I actually came here to see how the baking is going” she looks at Isak and Even, her eyes lingering on the stick of butter in Even’s hand which he’s trying to surreptitiously hide behind his back.

“Oh er we’re, almost done I think?” Isak says as he looks towards Even who’s nodding sagely.

Jonas has no clue what they’re talking about. “Can someone tell me what the fuck is going on?” he asks.

Vilde lights up and answers him with barely contained excitement in her voice

“Oh!! I asked Isak to help me with my bake sale for this charity where they help alcoholics in recovery so he’s making brownies! Isn’t that nice?”

Jonas nods and looks between Isak and Even and it’s like Isak can hear his question because he quickly says “And Even bakes really well so I asked him to help me.”

Jonas can’t help the smirk that tugs his lips. Yeah right. As if Isak and Even need to still pretend like they don’t want to spend every minute with each other and find any excuse to do so.

He tells them that they can bake whatever the fuck they want and go to whichever bake sale but they will have to first clean the kitchen and whatever mess they made because he sure as hell won’t.

Isak and Even mumble their apologies and comply immediately as they head towards the kitchen. Once they’re gone, Jonas sighs loudly. 

“They’re so in love aren’t they?” Vilde whispers loudly while looking at Jonas with an amused grin.

Now while he doesn’t know Vilde too well, he does know that Vilde says a lot of foolish and absurd things that make absolutely no sense.

But fuck, if that isn’t the most accurate and sensible thing that she's ever said. 

Jonas looks towards the kitchen, and shakes his head slightly, “I can’t say I disagree.”

 

* * *

 

 

**EVA**

**Sunday**

It’s raining outside and Noora cuddles deeper into Eva to share her warmth. Eva kisses her forehead lightly and they smile at each other. They’ve been together nearly 4 years and Eva can’t think of a time when she’s been happier. When Eva looks up again, she sees Magnus sitting across from them, bag of chips in hand, mouth agape and very obviously staring. 

“What’s up Magnus?” Eva asks with a smirk.

Magnus shakes his head vigorously like a wet dog “No I just think you guys are super cute together” 

“I agree” Even says as he looks up from shuffling Uno cards to smile softly at Noora and Eva curled up on the couch.

Before Eva can respond, the front door opens and everyone turns to look at Isak entering. He’s grumbling loudly, carrying a grocery bag in one hand and trying to close an umbrella with the other. He suddenly stops as he seems to realize there are people in his living room, Noora and Eva cuddled on the couch, Magnus sprawled on the lazy boy, Even sitting on the floor distributing cards on the coffee table.

“Oh hello people who don’t live in this apartment but seem to constantly occupy it.” His tone has no malice and he’s sort of grinning as he says it.

“Hey!" Noora calls out "Jonas had a shift at 4 so he left us and since it’s raining, we’re pretty much stranded here.” 

“And you guys have the best snacks so..” Magnus trails off as he stuffs a handful of chips into his mouth.

Isak has removed his jacket and put the umbrella away when he comes over and high fives Eva as he surveys the playing cards that are now distributed.

“Wanna play?” Eva asks

“Nah maybe next round, I need to put this stuff away” he indicates the grocery bag.

“He’s just scared to play against me” Even says with a wink.

Isak snorts as he starts backing towards the kitchen, not breaking eye contact “Oh shut up Even”

Even raises a challenging eyebrow “Make me”

Isak’s already in the kitchen by now but they can hear his loud scoff as Even looks down and chuckles fondly.

Eva exchanges a look with Noora and they can barely stifle their giggles. Eva’s known Isak for nearly 10 years and she’s never seen him so clearly gone for someone. She finds it so bizarre that they still haven’t gotten together and she’d thought about talking to Isak about it but Noora had told her that it was better not to meddle in their relationship. Eva ultimately agreed and decided not to push it but every time she hangs out with Isak and Even, she can’t help but wonder how stupidly oblivious they are and if Eva had it her way she would slap them both on the head and sit them down to talk about their feelings for each other so they could get together _for fuck’s sake._

They’re about to start the seventh round of Uno for the day when Isak pops out of the kitchen with, what appears to be half a dozen bottles of orange juice cradled in his arms.

“Hey Even, I finally found the juice you drank that one time at Sana’s house and couldn’t stop raving about for two weeks”

He walks over to where Even's sitting and puts them down on the coffee table as Even looks up at him in barely concealed awe.

“What the fuck is that some hipster orange juice or something? Magnus asks amused. “Like did they hand squeeze each orange and then store it in a mason jar for 3 days before selling it?”

Isak laughs a little but shakes his head “You’d think, but that’s actually some weird orange-carrot-mango cold pressed juice or something that you apparently only get in this one organic store.”

Magnus makes a noise of disgust and looks at Even very judgmentally.

“How’d you find it?” Noora asks.

Isak shrugs nonchalantly “I called up Sana to ask her where she got it from and she asked her brother because he was the one who had actually bought it, and he found the address which Sana forwarded to me and I picked it up today.”

There’s a bit of an awkward silence in the room as Noora and Eva look at each other and Magnus gawks at Isak. A very faint blush creeps up on Isak’s cheeks as Even seems to finally come to and squeezes his arm as he thanks him.

“Well shit Isak” Eva jokes, “I don’t even think Noora knows what kind of juice I like and she’s my _girlfriend_.”

Noora makes an affronted noise before Isak can say anything.

“I so know your favourite type of juice Eva! It’s..it’s..”

“WOW babe! WO-” Eva starts.

“Nooo hold on I know it okay? It’s...that one..you know, the..”

“BEEP time’s up” Magnus yells.

Eva huffs. “It’s grape! I literally drink it every morning, I’ve told you it’s the closest drink to wine, I am so disappointed bab-”

Noora interrupts “Okay Eva! I’m sorry! But you don’t drink it _every_ morning..like once a week so I wouldn’t exactly guess that it’s your _favourite_ would I?”

Magnus lets out a grunt. “Well it looks to me like the most stable and happy couple in our group, ‘Nooreva’ as we fondly call them, is a fucking sham because Isak and Even seem to know each other better than you two do and they’re not even dating.” Magnus declares as he leans back with a smug expression.

Eva can hear vaguely choking sounds coming from Isak and Even’s vicinity but she’s kind of caught up in her sudden feeling of protectiveness and defensiveness and she wants Magnus to take back what he said godammit! Noora and her are so in love, they’re perfect and they know everything about each other and while she loves Isak and Even individually and together she can’t have anybody thinking Noora and her are inferior especially because first of all, Isak and Even _aren’t even a couple_ so that comparison is _insulting_ and she fucking needs to sort this out like _right_ _now_.

“Magnus, you don’t know what you’re talking about” Noora dismisses easily.

Magnus just shrugs but the smug smile stays on his lips and she knows he’s probably just being stupid to rile her up. Maybe because he's bored, maybe because he still resents her a little that Vilde broke up with him back in high school because she had a crush on Eva and realized she was lesbian. But still that’s not Eva’s fault in any way and Magnus probably knows that but she’s sure a petty part of him is really enjoying this.

“That’s it, we’re putting this to test right now.” Eva says as Noora sits up next to her.

“What do you want to test?” Isak scoffs.

“That Noora and I know each other better than you and Even know each other.” 

Noora puts a hand on her thigh to try to placate her.“Baby we don’t need to prove anything to anyone! How would we even go about doing something like tha-”

“A QUIZ!” Magnus booms.

“A quiz?!” Even asks confused.

“OH YES A QUIZ!....type thing!” Magnus answers excitedly. “Ok so I’ll make a bunch of questions and one person has to write their own answer and the other has to write down the answer they think their partner wrote and we’ll keep points and see which couple knows each other the best!”

“We’re not a couple!” Isak and Even say at the same time.

Eva rolls her eyes.

“Ok this is dumb we’re not playing this, let’s just stick to Uno yeah?” Isak looks around the room for someone to agree with him.

“I agree Isak” Noora says tiredly.

Eva chances a glance at Even who looks contemplative more than anything and then at Magnus who’s just shaking his head and smiling to himself.

Oh that is it. Eva can feel the fierce competitiveness burn through her as she slaps her legs and stands up to walk towards Isak.

“Let’s make this interesting ok? We make a bet for 500 bucks. If we win, you owe us 500 but if _you_ win, we give you 500. Deal?”

Eva ignores Noora’s whine in protest and fixes Isak with her fierce gaze. She knows Isak can get just as competitive as her and if the stakes are high enough, she knows he’ll definitely agree to it and right on cue, Isak takes the bait and nods slowly.

“Fine.” He smirks and extends his hand. “You’re on Eva.” Eva takes it and they shake hands firmly.

Suddenly Even is scrambling to his feet and standing next to Isak, looking at him like he’s gone completely mad.

“Um Isak, I’m a freelance photographer and still trying to get into film and I haven’t got my big break yet so I can’t exactly play for money right now because there’s a lot of other stuff I’d rather be spending on so I don’t thi-.”

Isak coolly turns and locks his gaze with Even’s as he says with a smooth, easy smirk, “Don’t worry Even, we’re not going to lose.”

Even exhales a little shakily and Noora groans as Magnus whoops, “Let’s do this people!”

*

After about an hour in which Magnus wrote down the questions and the participants were forced to watch TV so they didn’t interact and try to revise facts about each other, they’re finally ready to play.

They all have to sit away from each other so there’s no cheating so Isak and Even sit on the opposite ends of the couch while Noora sits on the lazy boy and Eva on the floor, each with papers and pens in hand.

Magnus stands in front of them and he starts with his impersonation of a game show host, “Leeeeeet’s begin folks! Are you rrrrready to rrrrumble? Make some noise for you host Magnu-”

“SHUT UP!” There’s a collective yell from everybody in the room.

“Gee whiz, an unenthusiastic group of participants toda-”

“MAGNUS!” Eva and Isak yell at the same time.

“God you guys are boring, okay fine I’ll start.” Magnus grumbles as he picks up the first card in his hands.

“First question, Even and Noora have to write their own answers and Isak and Eva have to write what they think their partner answered ok?”

There’s a murmur of assent as Magnus continues. “Ok first question here we go, how many pets have I had in my life and if so, name my first pet. GO!!”

Easy, Eva thinks because Noora’s never had a pet in her life so she writes 'none' on her paper. She glances over to see Isak furiously scribbling something on his paper.

“Your fifteen seconds are up people! Stop writing and Eva, please show us your answer.” Eva holds up her paper that says ‘none’ and Noora smiles as she brings up her own which also says ‘none’

“Well done Nooreva! One point to you for getting that correct! Now Isak show us your answer.”

Isak raises his paper up.

It says, ‘4 pets in total, 2 dogs Coco and Miko growing up, a turtle in high school called Baz and a goldfish which he bought when he just moved in here, that died in 3 months and which he morbidly called sushi.’

Even’s face splits into a grin and he lets out an endeared laugh as he brings up his own paper which says ‘4 pets in total, Coco and Miko were my first pets’

They high five.

Magnus scoffs as he says “Well er, that’s Evak being extra as per usual but one point to them too because Isak did technically get it right but please stick to answering the question relevantly next time Mr Isak Here’s-all-this-extra-information about-my-boyfriend-that-I-need-to-share-with-the-world Valtersen.”

“Shut up” Isak mumbles weakly.

“Ok onto the next question, this time we switch it up, Isak and Eva write your own answers, Noora and Even write your partner’s answers. Ok let’s go” Magnus clears his throat “What is your biggest fear?”

Eva has two big fears, one is getting old and the other is snakes but she thinks snakes outweigh her fear of getting old by a tiny margin so she writes that down.

“Time’s up, let’s have the big reveal people! This time, Even go first yeah?” Magnus nods towards him.

Even holds his paper up and Eva can’t help but snort at the answer ‘Opening letters laced with anthrax’

Isak holds his paper up to reveal the same answer as everyone bursts into laughter.

“What?! It’s a legitimate fear okay?” Isak says defensively.

“Bro who even sends letters anymore? Aren’t post offices extinct or something?” Magnus cackles.

“First of all they’re not extinct and what the fuck it’s like the scariest shit ever ok? And it’s happened before so laugh all you want but I’m not opening any letters without gloves and a face mask.” There’s another round of guffawing at that.

Isak just sinks further into the couch and rolls his eyes. Eva sees Even laughing and reaching out to rub Isak’s arm comfortingly as he says “Yeah ok, Isak’s fear is legitimate, everyone stop laughing.”

“You’re laughing too!” Isak accuses.

Even’s face drips with fondness as he squeezes his shoulder and sobers up before saying “You’re right sorry, I’m done, we’re all done. Anthrax is deadly and no one should take it lightly.”

“Thank you!” Isak sniffs and she can see him trying to hide his smile.

God they are actual boyfriends can they just get married already jesus fucking christ Eva thinks, shaking her head and exchanging a look with Noora.

“Ok!” Magnus says wiping a tear and recovering from his laughter, “Noora, you’re up”

Noora holds up her paper to reveal ‘Old age’ written in her beautiful loopy handwriting and Eva wants to scream because shit, they were so close.

Eva holds up her own paper which says ‘Snakes’ and she instantly hears Isak and Even’s whoops and high fives.

“Sorry baby! I was going to write snakes but I changed it last minute” Noora apologises and Eva waves it off because that’s ok, Noora knows her, that’s what’s important here and they’re going to easily make up this one point that they’ve lost so there’s nothing to worry about.

*

Ok so there’s a little to worry about. They’re 30 minutes and 11 questions into the game and they still haven’t made up that one point. Isak and Even had been really good, like exceptionally so and maybe she had underestimated how well they know each other. From Even’s biggest pet peeve (when people put ketchup on their eggs) to Isak’s allergies (shellfish and cat dander) they had got every single thing right.

This game was not at all going to plan. She and Noora are the couple here, they’re the ones supposed to be winning what the fuck.

Magnus holds up a hand to get their attention “Ok final question and this game could go either way because Nooreva are only a point behind, so you two-” he points to Isak and Even “-don’t get cocky. No pun intended.”

Isak groans and Even laughs as he pokes him in the side and holds out his hand and they high five, fist bump and then proceed to do a very dorky handshake.

“Oh my fucking god do you guys have a secret handshake? you guys are too lame! fuck do it again, I’m gonna record it and send it to Mahdi and Jonas.” Magnus cackles.

‘Shut up Mags and just ask the next question.” Isak drawls.

“Okay alright fine.” Magnus begins “Here we go ladies and gentlemen, dick lovers and pussy eaters- wait where are you guys going? Okay fine sorry, SORRY! Jesus, fuck sit back down ok I’ll ask the question just chill guys! Okay, Okay here we go, final question” Magnus clears his throat loudly to amp up the theatrics “For this round, Eva and Isak please close your eyes.”

“What?” everyone says at the same time.

“Just do it, quickly, close your eyes NOW!” Magnus instructs and they both confusedly do it.

“Ok so Even and Noora have to write down the answer to this question and we’re going to see who gets it absolutely and perfectly correct. You have 20 seconds, what is the color of your partner’s eyes? GO!!”

She can hear Noora and Even scribbling away and Eva is fully confident that Noora’s going  to get this right because after all, they’ve spent countless hours staring into each other’s eyes when they wake up together in the morning or during pillow talk but she feels like Even might not really get it and the question’s possibly a _little_ one-sided because how often do you really observe your friends eyes intently enough to remember the exact color, so this question may be unfair but that just means Noora and she will win this round so she can’t exactly complain about it.

“This is a really dumb fucking question” she hears Isak muttering.

“HEY! No insulting the questions, I can minus points for that you know?” Magnus calls back and that effectively shuts Isak up.

“Alright time’s up everybody pens down, let’s have at it, Noora please show us your answer.”

Noora smiles as she holds up her paper which says ‘the most beautiful blue-gray eyes’

Eva can’t help but blush and she rushes over to Noora and kisses her.

“Hey, hey that’s enough of that, Eva please step up, I’ll be the judge of that answer” Magnus calls out.

Eva steps up and Magnus inspects her eyes for 5 seconds before conceding Noora’s answer and declaring it to be absolutely correct.

“I’m going to give them two points for that because of the ‘most beautiful’ part because it was cheesy as fuck and I live for that shit. Frankly, I don’t even think we have to look at Even’s answer because I don’t think anything can beat that.”

“Hey what the fuck, you can’t just give them two points that’s not fair!?” Isak stands up and looks ready to fight. “Eva, please tell Magnus he can’t do that, you always play by the rules, this is bullshit and you know it, first of all, the question was unfair and now this!”

Eva shrugs a little sheepishly because she _really, really_ wants to maintain the lead here.

“I can give whatever points I want since I’m conducting this and chill ok we’ll see Even’s answer and decide.”

Isak looks at Even pointedly like he’s asking him to help him out but Even just looks a little out of it and simply mouths “We’ll see” to him.

Isak huffs irritably and sits back down looking extremely disgruntled and glaring daggers at Magnus.

“Ok Even, let’s see your answer” Magnus requests.

Even raises the paper up and Eva’s mouth falls open a little because it looks like there’s an entire fucking essay written on it.

‘His eyes are light in the mornings and they shine like marbles, pistachio green with a hint of gray. In the evenings they look much darker, closer to pine tinged with moss. But sometimes, when the sunlight hits them directly, they turn emerald and it looks like there are little golden specks floating in a pool of green.’

There’s a stunned silence and everyone’s left blinking at the paper for a few minutes.

It’s Magnus who comes to first, “a 1000 points to Extra Bech Naesheim! That’s the most beautiful shit, I’m probably going to cry what the fuck Even?!”

Eva looks over to Isak who’s just staring at the paper and still blinking stupidly.

“I declare Even and Isak to be the winners!!” Magnus cheers.

Eva shakes her head, trying to contain her laughter and looks over at Noora, who has an amused and exasperated grin on her face.

“So whipped” Noora mouths and Eva bursts out laughing.

She can’t believe these two idiots and she can’t even care that they lost because Isak and Even are really something else. They’re boyfriends who don’t know they’re boyfriends and she wants to just shake them and yell at them but she settles for walking over to Isak and smacking him lightly in the chest.

“Congratulations you dork, well played.”

Isak seems to suddenly comes to and he grins sheepishly “Er, yeah thanks Eva”

“Congrats boys!” Noora calls out.

“Thanks!” Isak and Even chorus.

They finally look at each other and grin as Even scoots closer and they high five.

“Well” Isak says, “We make a good team.”

“Sure do” Even replies.

They’re staring at each other with the biggest smiles, hands still clasped together from their high five.

Magnus rolls his eyes, “Oh get a room already!”

They unclasp their hands quickly and awkwardly clear their throats.

Magnus looks around “Well that was an excellent game, both teams played well, and might I add that I did a fantastic job with the questions”

Everybody claps as Magnus exaggeratedly bows and wipes away an imaginary tear, thanking everyone profusely.

Once the laughter and claps die down, Isak suddenly says “Oh! before I forget, I think the girls owe us some money? You’ve got some fresh, crisp bills for us I believe? 500 if I’m not mistaken? Hm?” 

“Ooh! That’s right ladies!” Even joins in “We’re out here just raking in that moolah!” And they both break into a little jig and gesture like they’re throwing around imaginary money.

Eva rolls her eyes at their ridiculous antics. “Oh fine we’ll give you your money, stop gloating.” Fucking dorks in love.

*

It’s not until another hour later that Noora and Eva finally leave so they can get home in time to make dinner.

They’re holding hands and walking to their apartment that’s just a few blocks away when Noora asks with an amused grin on her face, “Okay so I have a question. When are Isak and Even going to finally get together?”

Eva let’s out a chuckle. “I have no fucking idea. Aren’t they practically boyfriends already?”

“Oh my god what was that answer Even wrote for the color of Isak’s eyes?” Noora asks shaking her head. “And I thought _my_ answer was cheesy!”

Eva pulls her girlfriend closer and kisses her cheek “Well _I_ loved your answer babe.”

Noora hums in acknowledgment “Ok seriously though, what are we going to do about this Evak situation?”

“Hello! You were the one who told me not to meddle with their lives!” Eva reminds her.

“Well that was back when I didn’t know how clearly in love they are!” Noora defends herself.

“Hmm do you think anyone else has noticed? Jonas sees them every day, he’s definitely got to have seen it right?!” Eva says excitedly.

“Maybe you should subtly bring it up with him sometime? See if he’s caught on?”

“Maybe I will” Eva agrees.

They continue to walk in comfortable silence for some time until Noora asks, “So, what are we making for dinner tonight?”

Eva hums “I’m feeling like something light. Maybe a nice salad?”

“Sounds good" Noora nods "What are we eating for dessert then?”

Eva leans into Noora and whispers in her ear “Well if you _really_ wanna know," her face breaks into a wicked grin "I was thinking of eating _you_ for dessert tonight.”

Noora’s ringing laugh echoes into the night.

 

 

* * *

 

**CHRIS BERG**

**Wednesday**

It’s 6:45pm on a dull Wednesday and Chris is listlessly checking out people’s items, collecting money and mechanically returning change. Being a grocery store cashier may not be the worst job in the world but it’s certainly up there. The day’s gone by very slowly and Chris has 15 minutes till she can finally clock out.

After she returns some change to an old lady, she turns to see the next customer waiting in line and it's Sana with a small smile, black lipstick and black hijab in place.

“Sana!” she says feeling happy for the first time all day.

“Hey Chris!” she waves cheerfully “Shift almost over?”

“Oh I’ve been dying. How has med school treated you this week?”

Sana shakes her head and exhales “Oh the usual, it’s killing me but I love it”

Chris laughs as she starts checking out her items.

“We’re still on for Sunday lunch right?”

“Of course” Sana smiles

Before they can continue chatting though, they hear familiar voices laughing and bickering from one of the aisles nearby. Chris cranes her neck to find her two favourite customers shopping.

Isak and Even have been providing her with weekly entertainment ever since she started working here last year.For the entire first month Chris had assumed that they were boyfriends and when she had asked Sana about it, she had just scoffed and told her that they were nothing more than really good friends. It took a long time for Chris to actually believe Sana because every time she saw them together and the way they playfully bickered, laughed and looked at each other so fondly, she felt more and more certain that they were together and later became more and more astonished that they were not. So Chris took great enjoyment in teasing them, especially in the odd times that they came alone to the store.

“Boyfriend stayed home today?” she’d once casually asked Even while checking out his items. He’d first looked very confused and then he’d gone a delightful shade of pink as he clarified that Isak wasn’t his boyfriend.

Isak’s reactions were far more entertaining though. He would turn crimson and scarlet, squeaking that he didn’t have a boyfriend and that he had no idea what she was talking about, no fucking clue. Once she had very innocently said, “Oh you know, the hot, tall blondie you always come here with?” Isak had vigorously shaken his head “Just a friend.” he had choked out.

While it always looked so obvious to her, _they_ seemed to be completely oblivious. Are they oblivious to their own feelings? To each other’s feelings? Maybe both? A complete mess, Chris had decided.

So then what was the harm in her messing around a little more with them. 

“Well if it isn’t tweedledee and tweedledum” Chris announces.

Sana chuckles “The other day, Isak called me up to find out where I bought some juice that Even apparently likes and it’s really far away but he still went and bought it for him.”

“Oh really? It’s been a while since I embarrassed Isak, I should go talk to him about that once I’m done here” Chris cackles “Wonder what they’re bickering about today.”

Right on cue they hear Isak groan “- _oh my god_ Even you’re so _lame_ ”

Chris and Sana turn to look at the fruit aisle where Isak and Even are standing.

“No no wait! I have another really good one!” Even says excitedly as he holds up a watermelon in front of his face.

“Let’s run away and get married!”

He quickly puts the watermelon down and holds up a cantaloupe

“I’m sorry but I...cantaloupe!!”

Even bursts out laughing at his own joke “Get it? Cantaloupe? CAN’T ELOPE!!”

Isak is groaning, rolling his eyes and trying very hard to suppress a smile.

“I am never going shopping with you ever again.” he declares.

“Oh please you love it, I’ve heard you re-telling my puns to Mahdi” Even says with a grin.

Isak shoves him aside playfully as he starts picking up some fruit

“That was like _one time_ okay? Oh! And speaking of stealing, I want my Nas t-shirt back, I know you stole it Even.”

“Excuse me?” Even reels back dramatically and clutches his chest. “I DID NOT steal it, I _borrowed_ it!”

“Without my permission.” Isak says as he holds up a bunch of grapes.

Even huffs “Without your permission, ok fine, but let me just remind you that you wouldn’t even have that shirt if I hadn’t introduced you to Nas so if you _really_ think about it, that shirt is mine as much as it is yours.”

“ _What?_  That argument makes _no sense_ Even _._ So if I show you a picture of a cat, and then you go and adopt a cat, that cat becomes our shared pet?”

“Are you comparing Nas to cats?”

“It’s an analogy!”

Even shakes his head “Ok it's really unrealistic because we could never adopt a pet cat because you’re allergic, remember?”

“Fine a dog then.”

“Ooh that could work. What breed do you want?” Even is practically bouncing on his feet as he asks.

“Even! We’re not adopting a dog together”

“You sure?” Even sidles up right next to Isak as he adds a cluster of bananas into his basket “We could walk him in the park Isak! Think about it!”

“Even, we both live in really small apartments, unless we get a Chihuahua, we can’t keep a dog in there.”

Even’s eyes widen like he’s heard a brilliant idea and he pulls out his phone and furiously starts typing.

“Stop checking the cost of Chihuahua adoption” Isak says while inspecting an apple.

Even splutters as they disappear down the aisle.

Sana rolls her eyes. "Idiots" she smirks

Chris nods solemnly, “I’m going to go up after my shift to ask if they know anyone who’s interested in adopting a Chihuahua that my great aunt Thea is too old to look after.”

Sana chuckles as she pays the bill “Be careful, Even may really take you up on that” she warns.

“Oh I can’t wait to see the looks on their faces when I tell them that my great aunt Thea is _only_ going to give it away to _couples_ so the dog feels like it has parents” Chris grins.

“Good idea” Sana picks up her bags as Chris prepares to close her counter and clock out.

“Don’t forget to bring up the ordeal Isak went through to get Even’s favourite kind of juice” Sana reminds her as she starts walking towards the exit.

Chris snickers. “Bye Sana!”

Sana waves back as she leaves the store.

Chris clocks out and removes her apron as she heads down the fruit aisle.

It’s going to be a fun Wednesday after all.

 

* * *

 

 

**ESKILD**

**Friday**

“Mahdi, could you _please_ call Jonas again and ask him if they’re on their way here?”

“Call him yourself” Mahdi retorts, eyes never leaving the screen as he plays FIFA.

They’re the only ones in Isak and Jonas’s apartment and it’s almost 7pm.

“Oh curse you!” Eskild exhales dramatically before sauntering to the window to look down into the street to search for any sign of Jonas or Magnus.

Eskild had planned this whole thing out on very short notice but he's determined to make it a success.

He already knows how completely gone Isak is for Even and in his many interactions with Even, Eskild’s deduced that Even is also quite stupidly in love with Isak and they may not know it yet or want to acknowledge it but it's been too long and Eskild can't take it anymore. Oh! and now they’re at Even’s parents’ house _having dinner together_ for god’s sake.

Eskild is of course, very protective of Isak, he wants the best for him and he's positive that Isak and Even are perfect and if they continue to stay oblivious or they refuse to do anything about their feelings, it’s Eskild’s duty as Isak’s guru to give him that little push he needs. So now he’s hosting this meeting and he needs Jonas to come through quickly.

As if in answer to his prayers, there's a key moving in the door and Jonas and Magnus step in, hands full with grocery bags.

“Oh thank _god_ you guys are finally here, everyone will be arriving in fifteen minutes we need to be lightening quick okay?” Eskild scurries to them “Magnus give me that bag, what’s in it? Is that-“

“Hey! That’s for me!” Magnus grabs the grocery bag back and cradles it to his chest protectively.

“You bought an _entire bag_ of junk for yourself? Where’re the snacks we put out in bowls for everybody else? I trusted you boys with thi-“

“Here” Jonas drops two bags into Eskild's arms “that’s for the party. Or whatever this thing is. What is it again?” Jonas asks as he removes his beanie and runs a hand through his curls.

“Oh you know what it is.” Eskild waves dismissively “This is a meeting for Operation Evak”

 “I thought that was a joke” Jonas looks incredulous.

“I thought we were calling it Operation GD for Get Dick?” Magnus looks around earnestly.

“Nooo I’m not joking!” Eskild whines “Jonas! I am very serious okay? These two boys are in love _,_ they’re _in love_ Jonas!! Do you think I’m going to sit back and watch them waste their lives like this? Absolutely not! We’re their _friends_ ; it’s our duty to help our other friends! Mahdi agrees with me, right Mahdi?”

Eskild gestures to Mahdi who’s paused his game and is looking at Eskild unenthusiastically.

“I don’t know man I was promised waffles so I’m here but I guess I agree” Mahdi shrugs.

“HAH! Mahdi agrees” Eskild preens.

“Okay so then what exactly is this meeting going to be like?” Jonas asks

“Well, all of Isak and Even’s closest friends are going to be there and we’re going to make our game plan to get them together.”

Jonas sighs “Isn’t that a kind of-”

Eskild cuts him off with a sharp clap “Let’s move people, we’ve got chips to fill in bowls and plans to make to get two idiots to finally kiss!”

*

It takes another hour for everyone to arrive and then settle in. Noora, Eva, Mahdi and Magnus are on the couch; Jonas is in on the lazy boy, Vilde and Chris are sitting on the floor and Sana has a chair pulled up. They’re drinking beers or coke and there’s a variety of chips and popcorn laid out in bowls on the coffee table.

Eskild stands in front of the group feeling fully satisfied with how things are going so far. They need to wrap up in another hour, before Isak and Even get home and everything is going to be perfect, he feels it, so he clears his throat to get everyone’s attention.

The room quiets as Eskild starts, “Alright ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls! You may be wondering why I’ve gathered you all here today and it is my deepest honor to welcome you to the first ever meeting of Operation Evak!!”

“Oh my GOD! Is that what this is?!” Eva squeals

“FINALLY!” Chris shouts

“Before we go on, I propose that we call this, 'Operation Get Dick' who’s with me?" Magnus looks around hopefully."Should we take a vote?” 

Eskild continues “So as you all know, Isak and Even are friends, best friends even.” He pauses for dramatics, “ _however,_ they are also utterly, thoroughly and completely _whipped_ for each other.”

At that, there are loud cheers and shouts from around the room.

“Oh my god Noora and I have been dying to talk about this with someone, so you guys noticed too?!” Eva asks excitedly.

“How can anyone _not_ notice? Have you seen the way they look at each other?” Vilde pipes up.

“And the way they constantly gush about each other?” Sana smirks.

Magnus suddenly laughs, “Guys remember that time Even was out of town and Isak got really drunk and started saying he missed Even and shit? That was hilarious!”

“Wait was that the time Mahdi tried to microwave a bar of soap?” Jonas asks.

“Oh fuck yeah man!” Mahdi chuckles.

“Okay, okay can we get back on track here? We’re on a very tight schedule and we need to wrap up before they get back.”

“Wait where are Isak and Even?” Noora asks.

“They’re having dinner at Even’s parents’” Jonas responds.

“Do they do this often?!” Vilde asks confused.

“Isak goes there like once every two months maybe, Even’s parents love him and they live close to the university where Isak works so yeah, pretty often I guess.” Jonas clarifies.

While they're discussing that, Eskild busies himself by pulling out a whiteboard from his bag and leans it against the wall on the TV stand.

“Eskild what are you-”

“Oh just a little something I got to make things more organized” Eskild says before opening the marker cap with a pop.

There’s some chuckling going around the room but he couldn’t care less about that right now.

He writes Isak+Even in big letters in the centre and draws a heart around their names,

"So! Do we have any ideas? I’m going to write them all down here” he taps on the board.

Everyone’s quiet for about a minute and Eskild is about to reprimand them for their lack of enthusiasm when Eva suddenly gasps

“I know! We can have a party and get them drunk and play spin the bottle and make them kiss!”

Eskild frowns as he writes ‘Get them drunk’ on the whiteboard.

“Even doesn’t drink” Jonas drawls.

“Also, that’s not at all romantic, we can’t have them hooking up when they’re drunk” Eskild dismisses.

“Hello? That’s how Noora and I got together” Eva says defensively.

“And I’m very glad that worked out for you darling!” Eskild smiles kindly as Eva pouts and sinks back into the couch.

Eskild puts a big X next to the first suggestion.

Magnus snaps his fingers “What if we just went to them straight up and said ‘Boys, get your shit together, you’re in love, all of us can see it and they realize, yada yada and BOOM, next thing you know, we’re walking in on them having sex in the kitchen.” He raises his hands behind his head and sits back on the couch with a smug expression.

Mahdi throws a curious glance at Magnus “That’s a very specific thing to imagine man.”

“Look, if we confront them directly, they’re going to deny it and it’ll just make things awkward between them.” Noora responds.

“Excellent point Noora.” Eskild says as he starts to scribble down ‘Tell them directly’ and then puts a big X next to that too.

“Ooh! I know!” Vilde squeals suddenly, “How about we have a get together and each of us has to discuss our feelings, maybe we could do some love exercises? Create a safe space for them to confess their love? Yeah?” she asks hopefully.

There’s a moment of awkward silence as everyone looks around the room, trying to think of a polite way to say that’s a terrible idea.

Eskild clears his throat and settles for “Oh you know, I’ll just put it down here and we’ll see.”

Vilde nods enthusiastically. 

‘Do love exercises and confess their love’ Eskild writes down on a small, inconspicuous corner of the board.

“What else?” Eskild taps his foot impatiently as he looks around.

There are a few more bland or impossible suggestions before everyone goes quiet.

“Come on people we’re not thinking hard enough!” Eskild cries.

“Or _maybe_ , this is really ridiculous and you can’t force people to be together so we should all just forget about this and let it happen naturally if it’s meant to be.” Jonas says quietly.

There’s a murmur of assent.

“Yeah man” Mahdi adds, “There’s nothing we can do here to make sure they get together. We don’t even know how they really feel right?”

“But it’s so obvious! I see them grocery shopping every week and they’re so gross! I’ve seen married couples who act less cheesy!” Chris points out

“Yeah, isn’t it our duty as their friends to help them out in whatever way we can?” Eva asks

“How do you know this even falls under friendship duties huh? Do you have the manual or something?” Magnus asks

“I’m just trying to be a good friend in the way that _I_ know okay?” Eva snaps back.

“But then again-” Jonas starts and suddenly everyone erupts into a discussion on whether or not something like this is appropriate and can fall under one’s friendship duties.

Eskild sighs loudly. All he wants is the best for Isak and he just wants him to be happy, this is all going wrong, and he wants to cry out in frustration, and make the others understand where he’s coming from and he’s about to shush all of them so he can make his point when-

The front door suddenly opens and Isak and Even enter, laughing lightly but they freeze at the sight before them.

It takes a second for everyone else in the room to take notice of the new entrants but when they do, there’s a mad scramble.

Magnus is the first to jump out of his seat to go bear hug them (The boy may not be bright but at least he knows how to diffuse the tension in the room) which Isak deftly avoids. Isak's curiously surveying everyone in the room and then his gaze falls on something directly behind Eskild. His eyes grow wide and his mouth slackens a bit.

Eskild follows his gaze and _OH MY GOD._

The whiteboard with Isak+Even and a big heart drawn around it is RIGHT THERE.

Eskild nearly jumps as he hastily grabs the whiteboard and shoves it roughly into his bag while also trying to wipe it clean.

He chances a sheepish glance at Isak who’s just staring at him with his brows deeply furrowed.

Eskild wants to kick himself but he needs to think fast now. He has no idea how much Isak saw or if he’ll even be able to deduce anything from it but he decides it’s best not to act suspicious or guilty so he walks towards Isak and wraps him up in a big hug.

“Kitten!” He coos and there it is, Isak’s usual wriggle to try to free himself and he feels somewhat relieved.

“How was dinner at Even’s parents’?” he asks

“Er good? What are you doing here?!” Isak asks suspiciously

Eskild uses his favourite tactic, deflection"Oh what, you think I only come here to meet you? I have other friends too Isak!”

“Okay..but how come all of you are here? Nobody told me we’re having a party tonight.” Isak observes the room dubiously.

“So isn’t this a wonderful surprise then? Come on baby, let’s party!” Eskild smacks a kiss on Isak’s cheek and then scurries to Jonas to make arrangements for loud music to be played immediately.

The faster he can give Isak a beer or two and sufficiently distract him with a party, the faster he forgets about this whole thing.

*

Half an hour later, and they really do have a party going on in full swing. Magnus had brought out a large bottle of cranberry vodka from his apartment, they already had beers and snacks and they just had to rearrange the living room furniture to create a dance floor where currently, Eva’s grinding up on Noora and Vilde and Sana are dancing.

Chris, Magnus, Mahdi and Even are at the dining table, trying to play beer pong but very unsuccessfully because 3 out of 4 participants are too inebriated to even set the cups up correctly.

Eskild is flitting around and quite uncharacteristically, trying to maintain some semblance of law and order in this party so they don’t get the cops called on them. He goes to the living room, just in time to see Jonas coming out of the balcony where he was getting high with Isak, who’s already making a beeline towards the dining table where Even is.

Eskild has to bite his cheek to keep from smirking. He casually follows Isak. 

“Can I be on your team?” Isak asks with a dopey smile

“You’re always on my team!” Even laughs as he wraps an arm around Isak’s shoulder and pulls him closer.

Eskild can _feel_ his heart melting and he _knows_ he’s looking all soft at them being so utterly adorable but he just can’t help it.

Isak is grinning but when he looks up and catches Eskild’s gaze, it’s like he has a sudden moment of clarity. He blinks rapidly at him, grin falling and suddenly removes himself from Even’s grip and mumbles a weak excuse to leave. He brushes past Eskild and disappears in a matter of seconds.

Eskild doesn’t see him anywhere for the rest of the night.   


	2. Vivid in blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak is pining and the world is ending 
> 
> **TEMPORARILY DISCONTINUED**  
> Hello friends, sorry about the ridiculous amount of time since the last update, I am so grateful to some of your comments about wanting more and I will definitely complete it!! But I need some time because I have so much going on right now. Thank you for your patience and kind words ♥️

**ISAK**

**Saturday**

Isak feels a warm ray of sunlight hitting his back as he wakes up. It’s trickling into his room through the window, whose blinds he had forgotten to shut the previous night in his intoxicated and befuddled haze.

That reminds him. _Last night_.

Isak turns on his back and blinks at the ceiling, looking at the specks of dust floating serenely all around him. He feels envious of them.

 _He_ wants to be a speck of dust floating serenely without a care in the world. Dust specks don’t have to go to labs and be research assistants. Dust specks don’t have to cook, clean and do laundry every week. Dust specks don’t have feelings for their best friends.

Isak groans loudly and throws an arm across his eyes. _No, no, no, don’t think about it. Take that thought, put it in a box, lock it up, put it into a rocket and propel it into a black hole some million light years away._  

But try as he might, he can’t stop the thoughts, he can’t stop the feelings. It’s like a virus in his blood, it multiplies with every minute and _if_ , for a second, he feels like he’s got a grip, the feeling just deviously mutates into something stronger, leaving him hopeless and helpless, without a cure in sight.

He’s just about to hit himself over the head when his phone vibrates. He picks it off the nightstand. It’s a message from Eskild.

Isak rolls his eyes. Fucking Eskild. This is all because of him. This is all his fucking doing.

Isak’s life had been going just fine really. He was doing good, he worked a job he liked, he earned a decent amount of money, he lived in a nice apartment, he had an alright relationship with his parents, he partied on the weekends, you might even say he was acing the average life, top of the class, A+ in average.

And then yesterday, he had seen something.

Something that had suddenly ripped through his consciousness, reached into the very deepest recesses of his brain and dragged out, through layers and layers of defenses and walls, something buried so deep within him, that he didn’t know it still existed.

He had seen that stupid whiteboard with something even more stupid written on it and he couldn’t believe it at first, maybe he needed glasses because surely he was reading all the letters wrong? There was no way that whiteboard had Isak+Even written with a HEART drawn around it? Had Even’s parents slipped something in his food that was making him hallucinate? But before he could think any further on the matter, Eskild had pounced on him and swept him up in the party.

In between the social interactions with all his friends and getting high out of his mind, Isak had momentarily forgotten about the whiteboard.

But as if that incident wasn’t enough to make something strange start unfurling him, later when he was with Even, he had looked up to see Eskild watching him, watching _them,_ like _that,_ with that look he only reserved for couples on cheesy rom coms, so unbearably soft and fond.

 _It’s the way he’d always wanted someone to look at Even and him together_ , a secret part of Isak had whispered traitorously that moment.

And suddenly, a whole mess of unbidden emotions that he had so long ago and so expertly effaced, leapt through him with a vengeful force.

It felt like a dam had recklessly been opened and he was standing defenseless in its direct line of deluge.

Or like he had been pushed headlong from a cliff and the only thing beneath him was the endless expanse of Even’s blue eyes.

Isak had dashed out, unable to contain the thoughts and feelings welling in him, threatening to cause a tsunami to wreck everything in its path.

He walked around aimlessly, the chilly night air stinging his nose. Jonas, Eskild and Even all called him a couple of times but he could only get himself to answer Jonas and brusquely told him that he needed air and had gotten out of the house.

It was only after some time when he was sitting on a bench in the park, completely swallowed in the darkness and desperately trying to quiet the storm brewing in his heart when for the first time in a long time, he had looked up at the night sky.

The beauty took his breath away a little and everything in him stilled. There were millions of stars strewn around the sky twinkling down at him mischievously and the first thought that came into his head when he saw it, was of  Even winking.

The stars and Even winked the same.

The stars and Even winked the same, he thought dumbly, but maybe Even did it a little better.

*

It was in _that_ exact moment that everything fell into place. Everything clicked, everything fit. Everything was the same except everything was different. Everything was Even. Even was _his_ everything.

 _Even was his everything,_ had always been, from the moment Isak had first laid eyes on him in the hallway, white t shirt, blue jeans, golden hair falling softly, carrying a box of his belongings into his new apartment.

Isak’s heart instantly strained against his ribs to beat with Even’s.

It escaped the first time Even smiled at Isak.

From then, with every tinkling laugh, every sunny smile, every small touch, every word he said, every tiny, little, insignificant thing he did, Isak was falling fast, hard and uncontrollably.

That is, until he smacked painfully into solid ground when he was leaving to work the next morning and saw Sonja kiss Even goodbye as she left his apartment.

That evening, his heart slowly and painfully limped back and quietly curled itself in his chest, a shade lighter and a stone heavier than it used to be.

Isak consoled it and commended it for how valiantly it had fought its lost battle but sternly decided that from then on, _he_ would be the one taking charge of all Even-related things.

And so that first month, he was brutally efficient, carrying out a savage dictatorial regime that even Stalin would envy. Blocking feelings, forcefully and authoritatively shutting his heart down every time it tried to perk up when Even was around, whispering anti-feelings propaganda to himself at night, that Even was already taken and in love with someone else, that it was just a silly crush he had, that they could never be, that it was better this way.

He had done such a thorough and exceptional job that two months later, when Even announced that he had broken up with Sonja, his heart only raced for a second, but it didn’t skip a single beat.

Soon enough, weeks turned into months, green trees into amber, days into nights and life went on.

*

Isak and Even’s friendship has blossomed beautifully over time, but that isn’t really surprising because they get along like a house on fire. 

They’re playful and teasing but they also challenge each other in their thoughts and ideas. They talk about everything and nothing, share their most intimate secrets and fears, advice and encourage each other, sometimes fall into comfortable silences and sometimes into endless peals of laughter.

They’ve held each other through all the slumps, like Even’s depression and Isak’s PhD grant falling through, always a shoulder to cry on, always warm arms to sink into.

But it’s not just the coldest and darkest days that they’re there for each other, it’s also just regular old bad days like when Even catches a cold or when Isak’s entire day is ruined because he missed the last cupcake on his way to work.

It’s all the big things and little things, the stormy seas and sunny skies, the black, white and gray that they sail through, while leaning on the quiet, solid presence by their side.

Even is Isak’s best friend but he’s also so much more than that simple designation and there’s nothing in the world that would make Isak risk what they have now. In his mind, Isak is over Even romantically, has been for a long time. That little crush? Gone. Vanished without a trace. That’s why it’s been so easy for him to ignore when their gazes are held for a split second longer or when their touches linger (they’re just very affectionate people) or when they go out of their way to do nice things for each other (friends try to make each other happy) or when he’s been drunk and felt like climbing Even like a tree (Even is objectively attractive, hell Magnus has voiced that same thought numerous times when _he’s_ drunk)

So all this time, he’s been completely sure of himself, walking around invincibly, and feeling like he’s gotten the best possible deal with having Even in his life like this.

Until last night.

Since Isak had been quietly preening all this time at the excellent job he had done of ridding all Even-related feelings _, his_ _own_ reaction to Eskild’s look was jarring and completely contradictory to how he thought he felt about the matter.

Instead of laughing it off and joking about any tangible idea of “Isak+Even” he had found that the his stupid dictatorial regime had been a sham, none of those feelings had ever truly gone away but lurked just underneath the brim of his consciousness and _in fact_ , like the cherry on top, he’s discovered that he’s _actually_ utterly and hopelessly, madly and _unbearably_ in love with Even.

Isak makes sure to smack himself in the head before rolling out of bed.

*

“OH MY GOD OH MY GOD HE MISSED THE GOAL! FUCKKKK” Magnus throws himself on the couch and dramatically raises his arms “Lord, please let them win, I promise I’ll go to a church, temple, mosque or WHATEVER and pray to you every single day if you make them win, I AM BEGGING YOU! You hear me god, I AM BEGGING!” he gestures at the ceiling with clasped hands.

Jonas looks over at Magnus with amusement “Just chill man, we’re still in the first quarter”

The five of them are in Mahdi, Magnus and Even’s apartment, eating lunch and watching the game and Isak could ordinarily tell you all about the teams, the players, the strategies, down to the finest details, but on this day, right now, he can’t even tell which sport they’re watching because Even is sitting pressed to his side on the couch and Isak’s brain is completely short circuiting.

Oh and not to mention the image burned into his brain, which he just cannot stop thinking about, of when Isak had entered and Even had been yawning, arms stretched up so his t-shirt was riding up, sliver of delicious creamy skin on display that Isak had to forcefully tear his eyes away from for fear of being caught gawking.

“OI dreamer boy!” Mahdi’s waving at him from across the room

“gert” Isak says intelligently as the rest of his surroundings apart from Even pressed into his side comes back into focus.

 “Snap out of it and pass me the pizza!” Mahdi points to the box sitting on the side table beside him.

“nungh oh yeah” he says as he passes it on and suddenly Even is looking at him and laughing that sunshine laugh of his.

“What?” Isak says weakly, managing to only make eye contact with Even for a quarter of a second before his heart clenches.

Even shakes his head fondly and it looks like he’s going to say something but he just turns back to the TV.

“JESUS FUCKING CHRIST THIS GUY IS PATHETIC!” Magnus shouts and for a wild second Isak thinks he’s made his feelings for Even so obvious that even _Magnus_ has caught on and is calling him pathetic but thankfully, he’s yelling at the TV screen.

Isak sighs in relief. He’s not _that_ obvious. Nobody knows about his feelings for Even and nobody has to _ever_ know abou-

 “Hey, you gonna finish that pizza?” Even interrupts his thoughts

“Hm?” Isak takes a second to get back and then eyes his plate with a quarter eaten slice still on it “Nah I think I’m done.”

“Cool” Even looks at him expectantly.

“Yes, you can obviously have it Even” Isak rolls his eyes because this is something they’ve done many times before, sharing food off each other’s plates or swapping things they don’t like.

“You’re not gonna feed me?” Even asks with a pout

Isak splutters nonsense in response because one, Even wants to be _fed_ and two, Isak’s too distracted by that pout which he instinctively wants to lean in and _kiss. so. hard._ _Goddammit!_

“HOLY BUDDHA THIS GUY NEEDS TO BE KICKED OFF THE TEAM!!” Magnus yells at the TV as Even takes Isak’s pizza, with a slight pout still in place and _god_ Even is making it so incredibly hard for him to not just say _fuck it all_ and give him a filthy kiss right there.

Isak is pulled back into his surroundings when Magnus stands up and cries out in frustration while wildly gesturing at the TV “This guy is so fucking bad, an armadillo could play better than him!! I swear I’m going to sock him in the face if I see him on the street” He punches the air violently “ Mahdi you’ll have to hold me back.”

“Man, I might actually join you.” Mahdi shakes his head “This guy sucks balls.”

“HAHAAA!” without missing a beat, Magnus turns around “Just like Isak and Even do” and he winks crudely at them.

Isak chokes on the water he’s sipping because suddenly and _completely_ unbidden, a _very_ graphic image involving ball sucking and Even crop into his head.

Oh he’s going to fucking kill Magnus.

As he’s coughing and gasping for air, Even, the fucking hero that he is, is rubbing his back soothingly and the touch is unfortunately, _ridiculously_ turning him on and god he wants that hand to run over every inch of his body, he wants it running along his bare torso, wants it gripping his hair, wants it palming hi-

If he continues on that train of thought, he’s going to start cumming and just the thought of his 3 other friends and _Even_ watching that scene of him choking on water and cumming as Even rubs soothing circles in his back is so disturbing that any minor blood flow towards his crotch is immediately diverted and his oncoming boner is mercifully stopped.

 _This is it. You’ve done it buddy,_ Isak thinks as he finally stops coughing, _this is the most pathetic you’ve ever been in your life. Of all the fucking ridiculous and embarrassing things you’ve pulled this has got to be number 1, congratufuckinglations._

“You good?” Even asks and when Isak nods stupidly, he pats him once and slowly extricates his hand.

Isak looks up then, to find Jonas eyeing him with a smirk on his face.

_Oh my god._

“What?” Isak asks a little too defensively

Jonas just shakes his head and it looks like he’s biting the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing and suddenly, all the alarm bells are ringing in Isak’s head.

It’s like his brain is rapidly trying to put something together, he almost knows it, it’s a hair’s width away from his reach but he just can’t grasp it. There are images flying in his head. The whiteboard, all his friends gathered around it, Eskild shoving it away as soon as he saw them, Jonas grinning like he knows something.

There’s something here. _There’s something here that he can’t put his finger on yet but see if he doesn’t try._

He hastily pulls out his phone and starts typing.

 

 

 

 

 

> **TO ESKILD**
> 
> hey I’m coming over tonight
> 
> we need to talk
> 
>  

*

It’s around 8pm as he climbs the familiar steps to reach the familiar white door of his old apartment.

Before he can knock on it though, Eskild throws it wide open with a “HELLOO MY GRUMPY LITTLE BABY KOALA” and sweeps him up in a hug and smacks a kiss on his face as Isak wrestles out of his grip and curses loudly.

“So, I was just making dinner, you’re right on time!” Eskild scampers to the kitchen and Isak jogs to keep his pace but before he can get in a word edgewise, Eskild prattles on “I was feeling spicy tonight so I’m making some curry, Thai this time, I’ve made the Indian chickpea one too many times-” He bends over a pot and stirs it, gesturing for Isak to pass him the can of coconut milk on the counter “ –oh! and you may be wondering if I’m making the green, red or yellow curry? Let me tell you that I _never_ choose just one color baby, I’m too gay for that, I need _all_ the colors, put the whole entire _rainbow_ on my plate honey, there’s noth-”

“ESKILD! OH MY GOD SHUT UP FOR ONE SECOND!”

The kitchen is suddenly silent, save for the quiet bubbling of the pot and Eskild is staring stunned at Isak.

Isak can’t take it anymore. He knows that Eskild can be loud, annoying, overbearing and can sometimes run his mouth for hours but even for him, this is uncharacteristically chatty and immediately Isak can see through this whole farce.

Eskild is nervous.

After another moment though, Eskild slowly clutches his heart as his lips start quivering and he takes in a sharp breath.

“Wow” he says shakily and his face contorts like he’s about to burst into tears “I can’t even begin to tell you how _hurt,_ just how _hur-”_

“You can cut the drama Eskild, I know you’re faking it.” Isak deadpans

There’s a pregnant pause and then Eskild huffs loudly and throws his head back “Okay fine Isak.  You crushed my dreams of becoming an actor, I hope you’re happy” he rolls his eyes as he turns to start chopping up some parsley.

Despite the fact that he’s pissed with Eskild and _knows_ he’s being dramatic, guilt tugs at Isak’s heart. He loves Eskild, he’s the first family he’s ever had and he cares so deeply for him that he can’t even bear the thought of fake hurting him.

“Sorry” he mumbles.

Eskild turns to him and his frown is immediately replaced by a soft smile. He reaches out knowingly and Isak rolls his eyes as he lets himself be wrapped up in a hug because despite his pretense of being above all this cheesy shit, he secretly lives for it (but you wouldn’t catch him admitting that even under CIA interrogation techniques)

They stay like that for a few seconds until a voice hesitantly comes from the doorway

“Um, am I interrupting a gay moment?” and Isak turns to see Linn in her faded gray hoodie and pyjamas staring at them.

“LINN! Sweetie you’re only going to make this moment gayer, come here, we’re having a family reunion group hug!!” Eskild coaxes until she’s just close enough to be enveloped in a hug.

“Nice seeing you Linn!” Isak smiles at her. He’s always loved Linn and her quiet companionship.

After a few more seconds of tight hugging and excited squeals from Eskild, Linn pulls away.

“Okay I’m leaving now” she says and grabs a bottle of water from the fridge before waving in Isak’s general direction and heading back to her room.

There’s a minute of silence after she’s gone but Isak can’t help himself, so he asks cautiously

“Er Eskild? I know it’s super personal and you don’t have to tell me if she doesn’t want anyone to know but..has she started seeing that therapist Even recommended?”

Eskild looks up from where he’s ladling the curry into bowls and smiles a little.

“She started 3 weeks ago, seems to be finding it okay, which as you know, is Linn equivalent of ‘amazing’ so yeah Isak” he pauses “I really hope this one works out for her.”

Isak lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding “That’s really good then” he nods as he pulls up a chair, feeling genuinely relieved that Linn’s getting the help she needs.

They’re both seated and ready to eat when Isak suddenly remembers why he’s here in the first place. He contemplates bringing it up now. Getting it over with, the questions, the unavoidable discussion, _the feelings_.

Eskild would have usually brought it up first thing, especially when Isak has explicitly said he wants to talk, so the fact that he hasn’t uttered a word is very telling. He’s sure that Eskild knows exactly what he wants to talk about but probably wants him to bring it up himself, wants him to initiate it so he has the upper hand in how he wants this conversation to go. He appreciates that but he doesn’t have the courage for it in this moment so instead, he shovels a bite of food into his mouth.

He can’t help the pleased and satisfied sounds that escape him “Okay this is fucking delicious” he says as he’s already stuffing his fourth mouthful “Fucking amazing!”

 Eskild looks at him like a proud mamma hen, eyes gleaming “It is quite delicious isn’t it?”

“Fuck yeah! mmhm the last time I ate food this good was when Even made pasta and it was arrabbiata you know, the red sauce? I don’t know what he puts in there, his just tastes so differe-” Isak freezes because now Eskild is looking at him. Looking at him in a way that takes him straight back to last night and he’s suddenly not hungry anymore.

Eskild seems to notice because he hastily starts eating his own food with a sheepish look on his face.

Isak sighs deeply. He can’t keep this up anymore. The weight of the inevitable discussion is heavy, it’s oppressive, he wants Eskild to say something but he also never wants to hear those words that’ll make everything so real and tangible. He’s teetering between giving in and giving up but before he can work himself up over it more, Eskild puts a hand over his softly.

“I can hear you thinking Isak.” He says gently

This is it. There’s no point in delaying it so Isak slumps down in his seat.

“Just say it”

Eskild raises his eyebrows “Say it?”

“Yes Eskild just say it. Say that you know I’m in love with Even”

The words reverberate in the air but he can’t stop himself now, there’s a sudden gush of words flowing out of his mouth, unable to stay trapped inside him anymore now that they’ve found a potential release.

“Just say how happy you are for me but how you care about me, so with my best interests at heart, I should pull away and try to stop feeling like this because Even doesn’t feel the same and it isn’t worth risking my friendship with him and that if nothing works, I’ll always be welcome back here to live my solitary life and that over time, I’ll get over him and find someone else who I may feel one millionth of what I feel for Even but that’s okay because life isn’t always fair and hey you know what?” Isak shrugs to himself “At least it may lead me on a spiritual path and I’ll renounce all my desires and abscond to Nepal where I’ll become a monk or something.” He finishes resignedly.

Eskild stares at him dumbfounded for a moment before standing up and suddenly, Isak is being whacked with a placemat.

“What the fuck ESKILD?!?!” Isak says as he defends himself from the blows that Eskild continues to reign on him.

“WHAT THE FUCK?!?! STOP OH MY GOD?!?!” Isak says as Eskild finally moves away and throws the placemat down as he puts his hands on his hips and shakes his head at Isak with a look of complete and utter exasperation.

Suddenly Isak feels small and stupid.

“What? What did I do?” He means it to come out defensive but it sounds so weak and timid.

“What did you do? WHAT DID YOU DO?? OH MY GOD ISAK I LOVE YOU BUT YOU ARE A COMPLETE IDIOT DO YOU KNOW THAT??”

 Eskild is rapidly pacing back and forth, hands raised up and making sounds of disbelief and Isak is starting to suspect that Eskild might be losing it a little.

“Er Eskild, did you take a pill from one of your Grindr dates again?” he asks tentatively.

Eskild huffs “Take a pill, did _I_ take a pill? Maybe you took a pill Isak, a hallucinogen, an oblivious pill HUH? How are you this oblivious? Is it even possible for a human to be so completely unaware??”

“What the fuck are you on about” Isak is suddenly irritated because he can’t understand a word Eskild is saying.

Eskild relents with a huff “He _loves_ you Isak!”

“Who?” he asks very intelligently because his brain is shutting down

Eskild taps his foot impatiently like he can’t believe how slow Isak’s being

“Your great uncle Hallbjörn who else?” 

Isak wracks his brains to remember if he even has a great uncle before Eskild cuts him short “Even! oh my god Isak, I’m talking about Even Bech Naesheim, your neighbor and the person you’re in love with, remember him? Blond hair, blue eyes, taller than a gira-?”  

“Yes yes I know him Eskild!” Isak snaps 

“Okay that’s fantastic then! Because he’s in love with you.”

Isak’s brain is done. The shutters are pulled down, store’s closed folks, go home, nothing to see or do here, move along please. 

He must have been sitting still and unresponsive like that for some time because suddenly Eskild is by his side and he’s gently shaking Isak.

“Aw baby I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to yell at you! It’s just…I can’t believe you don’t even have a clue!” 

That brings Isak back to the present and his brain, which had been in hibernation for a minute is now quickly kicking into overdrive. 

There are a million thoughts racing in his head, there are so many questions, a nervous excitement building up in his chest and he can only ask the one question that’s within grasping distance

“How do you know?” he whispers disbelievingly 

Eskild smiles softly, “I’ve seen the way he looks at you when you’re not looking at him.”  

Isak’s heart explodes.

*

“ _So what do I do now though_?” Isak whines but he has a grin plastered to his face like he slept with a coat hanger in his mouth.

They’re now sitting on the couch after dinner and it’s been about two hours since Isak’s found out that Even _might at least_ like him back.

It’s still too overwhelming to think of _love_ and Isak _really_ doesn’t want to get his hopes up too much but Eskild’s doing such a great job of convincing him that he feels like if he were to ask for Even’s hand in marriage right now, they’d be dancing at their wedding reception in 2 weeks. 

“Look” Eskild starts contemplatively, “I think that Even’s at least not as oblivious as you. Maybe he’s oblivious of _your_ feelings towards him, which is fair because you only learned about them like what? Last night?”

Isak huffs defensively which Eskild ignores easily.

“But I will say, he certainly doesn’t look like he’s oblivious to _his own_ feelings for you.”

Isak gulps and his heart is beating a mile a minute. Everything feels like too much right now but in such a good way.

“So I should tell him how I feel?” Isak asks skeptically

“I think you should tell him how you feel.” Eskild nods solemnly

Eskild must sense how wary Isak is at the idea because he pats him gently on the shoulder and says “You know, you could ask for a second opinion on this?”

Isak’s head snaps up at that “What?”

Eskild raises his eyebrows “Ask someone else, maybe your other friends? See what they think?”

Isak begins to splutter that he absolutely can’t do that, there’s no wa-

“They already know” Eskild says in a bored voice as he starts inspecting his nails.

Isak sits back stunned for a moment but slowly starts getting mad.

“Does the whole world know except for Even and me?” He asks gesturing wildly

“Yup” Eskild pops the p

“And you’ve known for a while?” Isak asks warily

“Most of us from when Even broke up with Sonja”

“Oh my god why the fuck didn’t anyone tell me??” Isak asks accusingly

“Because” Eskild looks at him pointedly “We didn’t know how you’d react”

Isak puts his hands back to his sides sheepishly

“Okay that’s fair” he mumbles

“Besides, we thought it would be better if you realized on your own but sadly, you two seemed like such a hopeless case that we took it upon ourselves to help and hey, it kinda worked!” Eskild looks extremely pleased with himself as he says it.

“So do I even want to know what that whiteboard was for?” Isak asks

“No honey, you really don’t want to know” Eskild laughs

There’s a moment of silence and then Eskild looks at him very seriously.

“Isak, talk to your other friends and see what they say but do what your heart tells you to do okay?”

He nods slowly

“At the end of it all, this is between Even and you and no one else.”

Isak’s heart squeezes as Eskild continues “We all love you so much and want the best for you and the truth is, I’ve never ever seen you as happy as you’ve been since Even entered your life.”

“He does make me so happy” Isak affirms quietly

Eskild’s smile is dripping with fondness “I know baby”

And then they’re hugging and Isak clings a little to Eskild because he’s so overwhelmed by all the love and he feels grateful for everything in that moment.

When they pull away, Eskild’s eyes are shining with tears and it takes everything in Isak to hold his own tears back

“Stop!” Isak laughs as he quickly wipes at his eyes

“I’m the most proud guru in the whole world because my baby’s found the love of his life and he’s finally realized it” Eskild says as he sniffles.

Isak groans.

“Oh shush, I’ve been waiting for this moment for so long don’t you know? This is very emotional for me Isak, please just let me cry in peac- OH! Linn sweetie there you are! Want some dinner?” Eskild interrupts himself as Linn walks into the living room, blanket tightly wrapped around herself.

“No I came to tell you to keep it down, I’m trying to sleep.” She says in her monotone.

“Well! _Excuse me_ for having an emotional moment about Isak finally realizing that he has feelings for Even” Eskild sniffles

For the first time since he’s known Linn, her facial expression changes to something resembling genuine shock.

“Wait” she says slowly

“What?” Isak and Eskild ask together

She turns to Isak curiously “So Even isn’t your boyfriend?”

Eskild cackles loudly as Isak groans and throws his head back on the couch.

*

**SUNDAY**

Sunday morning finds Isak laying in bed and blinking up at the dust specks again. Except today, he’s dopily grinning. He can’t stop thinking about Even. About how cute he is, how his laugh outshines the sun, how his eyes are the most beautiful shade of any color on the spectrum, how he usually smells like spearmint, how he’s so warm all the time, how he bursts out laughing at his own bad jokes, how his legs fold in impossible ways when he’s sitting, how he thinks that he’s an amazing dancer when his signature move is the cabbage patch, how he loves candied pineapple and always has a box of it on his bedside table, how smart he is, how well he cooks, how brilliant his art is, how soft his hair is, every cell, every atom of Even is something he wants to treasure. He wants him _so bad_ and Isak suddenly misses him, misses him so much it’s almost physical and he knows Even is 2 doors away but he’s never seemed more far away than he does now.

Isak grabs his phone off the nightstand and looks at his chat with Even. He scrolls past some of the older ones, occasionally laughing and he keeps softly stroking the words that Even’s typed as his heart melts.

*

The sunlight is making golden patterns on their dining table and Isak’s got a bowl of cereal in front of him that he hasn’t touched yet. Jonas has a plate of scrambled eggs that he’s digging into and looking at his phone, probably scrolling through twitter and getting his morning news.

Isak’s stared at Jonas for two whole minutes and he physically can’t keep the words in anymore.

“I'm in love with Even” he blurts out

Jonas startles and looks up at him.

After a moment, it looks like he’s finally processed what Isak just said and a grin slowly starts spreading on his face.

“About fucking time” he says as he raises his hand up in a high five.

Isak laughs nervously and complies.

“You obviously knew” Isak rolls his eyes

“Yeah only because you made it so obvious!” Jonas retorts and he’s still smiling, so amused by this confession that it makes Isak’s chest lift a little, like maybe it’s not this big, huge, intimidating thing.

He loves Even. He loves him. There, simple, the truth laid out and it doesn’t feel like a heavy weight anymore. He feels like laughing at the absurdity almost because of course he loves Even! Of fucking course he does, in what world could he not?

“Had the talk with Eskild huh?” Jonas enquires his mouth full of eggs.

“Mhm” Isak nods, as he starts eating his soggy cereal. “Told him everything and he called me stupid for not realizing sooner”

“That you are” Jonas smirks

Isak flicks a crumb on the table at him

“Anyway, he told me I should just tell Even how I feel and I don’t know..do you think that’s a good idea? Like I don’t even know if he likes me back and I don’t want to risk our friendship you know?”

Jonas nods and stays quiet for a moment as he thinks.

This is why Isak loves Jonas. He always listens to him, always thinks rationally, always stays cool and never makes anything feel like it’s too big to handle. It’s like all of Isak’s worries, insecurities and fears have evaporated and he feels completely calm and collected.

“I think,” Jonas starts and he looks up at Isak and smiles “Even is just as gone for you.”

Something in Isak’s stomach settles. He knows Jonas is the most observant and rational person in their group. He never says things without thinking it through first. And Jonas saying Even likes him back feels almost as good a confirmation from Even himself and Isak wants to scream but he feels so calm in Jonas’s presence it’s like he’s not even surprised that Even likes him back. Yeah, that’ll probably really start kicking in later.

“So I think that you should tell him, straight up, how you feel about him and see where it goes from there.” Jonas finishes.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah man” Jonas smiles encouragingly.

And that decision is made then. He’s going to tell Even. He’s going to tell him.

He just needs to figure out how he’s going to do it without passing out halfway through.

“Just promise me one thing” Jonas suddenly smirks

“What?” Isak narrows his eyes as he asks

“Make sure you put a sock on the doorknob so I know when you guys are occupied, I don’t want to be walking in on either of your bare asses.”

Isak is turning a violent shade of red “Shut up”

Jonas laughs “Look at you man, acting like a blushing virgin at the thought of having sex with Eve-”

Before he can throw something at Jonas, he suddenly hears what sounds like quiet snickering coming from the living room.

Jonas must’ve heard it too because his brows furrow.

“Shit” Isak mutters as he nearly jumps out of his chair and they both go to the living room.

Magnus is laying on the couch but he’s passed out, or at least he seems to be a good actor because he really looks out of it.

“When did you let him in?” Isak asks with a frown

Jonas pinches the bridge of his nose like he made a really bad decision “At like 3am, said he’d forgotten the key again and Mahdi and Even didn’t hear him banging on their door.”

“Thank god I slept through it too” Isak says, not at all sorry at his lack of empathy.

Presumably at the sound of their voices, Magnus slowly blinks his eyes open and looks a little disoriented.

“Morning sunshine” Isak says drily

Magnus smiles blindingly “Morning” he says hoarsely

“Yeah I’m never letting you in again Mags, you reek of booze” Jonas wrinkles his nose as he says it

Magnus rolls his eyes “Well, sorry if you guys are too lame to party on a Saturday night and I have to go find other friends and drink cheap alcohol with them” he says as he starts getting up.

Once he’s managed to stand up without needing support, he looks around eagerly

“So any breakfast being made for me?”

“Yup, right here” Isak gestures as he begins directing Magnus towards the front door

“Ha HA very funny Isak” he says but walks to the door anyway “Actually, jokes on you because Even’s probably made waffles for us and you can’t have any” He childishly sticks his tongue out.

“Jesus Christ go brush man” Jonas makes a face at Magnus

“Go get your eyebrows waxed man” Magnus retorts and it’s too early for this much nonsensical banter so Isak waves at Magnus and starts walking back towards the kitchen.

“Say Isak” Magnus says innocently “did you happen to borrow socks from Even? He says he’s lost a pair.”

Isak freezes.

 _Socks_.

Had Magnus heard Isak’s conversation with Jonas just now!? Magnus knowing anything about his feelings for Even is so fucking dangerous because he has zero tact and an even lesser ability to shut up.

Isak grits his teeth as he turns around “No”

Magnus squints at him for a moment before shrugging “Hasta la vista boys!” he says as he slams the door shut and he’s gone.

Isak stands there a moment longer before he shakes himself out of it. Maybe he’s just reading too much into things.

*

Isak spends the whole afternoon mentally preparing himself. He paces in his room giving himself pep talks, thinks up every possible scenario of Even’s reaction and makes a response plan for each, he thinks of being a coward and writing a letter, which may actually work very well since Even may find that romantic but in the end, he just keeps over thinking everything until he can feel his brain melting out of his ears.

Just as he’s taking in a deep breath and scolding himself for being so chicken, there’s a knock on his door.

“Isak?” comes Even’s muffled voice from the other side.

Isak wants to jump out of his bedroom window

“Oh uh..yeah?” he says instead, pinching his arm to keep himself grounded

“Can I come in or..?”

“NOPE!” Isak scurries to the mirror and roughly runs his fingers through his hair “Uhhh I mean, gimme a minute!”

Even chuckles quietly and Isak wants to set himself on fire.

He quickly wears his jeans over his boxers and pulls on a navy blue sweatshirt that he hopes is casual yet makes him somehow irresistible to Even.

He truly has no clue what he’s doing here.

He takes in a deep breath and opens the door.

Even looks up from his phone and smiles at Isak, and maybe if Isak wasn’t paying such close attention to everything Even, he wouldn’t have noticed him giving him a quick once over.

But he does and a blush creeps up Isak’s neck.

“Hi!” Even says as they head towards the living room.

Even is wearing a plaid shirt over a white undershirt and a very tight pair of black jeans and as Isak’s following him, he can’t help but quickly glance at his ass, and my god that’s a good looking ass, sculpted by Michelangelo, 10/10, very squeezable, maybe even spankable _and_ that’s enough of where that line of thought was going.

“So I’m heading out to buy some new lenses, wanna join?” Even turns around as he asks him.

“Oh?” Isak’s head is somewhere else right now “I don’t..” he trails off, unsure of what he even wants to say. He can’t think.

He can’t think and it’s literally only because of Even’s fucking _presence_ in the same room as him.

Even’s brows furrow as he takes a step closer

“Are you okay Issy?”

Even’s called him that plenty of times before but this is the first time that makes goosebumps break out on his skin when he hears it.

“Oh fine” Isak waves dismissively but his movements look mechanical.

Even stares at him for a bit and then he shakes his head “Are you pissed at me or something?”

“What?! NO! Why would I be pissed at you?!”  Isak can’t have Even feeling guilty because of his spastic crush behavior.

“You’re acting so strange! Are you sure everything’s okay?” Even looks genuinely concerned.

And this is it, isn’t it? This is his cue.

This is the time he says ‘No Even, everything’s not okay’ and kisses Even breathless right there because god his lips do look so kissable and he’s so adorable with his face scrunched up in confusion and Isak wants nothing more than to launch himself onto him and tell him that he’s so, _so_ in love with him.

“Oh no I just have a lot on my mind, work stuff” He ends up saying and mentally kicks himself.

“Oh” Even deflates, not satisfied with this explanation because he can always tell when Isak’s not being honest and it looks like he’s going to say something more but they’re mercifully interrupted by Mahdi and Magnus entering.

“HELLOOO!” Magnus booms.

Mahdi heads straight to the kitchen without so much as a wave while Magnus cocks an eyebrow and stares at Isak and Even.

“I’m sorry, were we..interrupting something?” he asks and his eyes are actually shining with mirth.

“Nah, just asking Isak if he wants to go lens shopping” Even says as he looks at Isak expectantly.

Isak can’t do it. He can’t go _lens shopping_ with Even when he can’t even look him in the eye for longer than 2 seconds. Even’s going to know something’s up and keep persisting and Isak will blurt it out all incoherent and he can’t have that. This is a moment he’s sure he’ll remember forever and he just can’t do this when Even’s anywhere within a two mile radius from him. Maybe he’ll write that fucking letter after all. He’s a coward, sue him.

“Sorry” Isak shakes his head “I have some work to finish” he says vaguely.

Even’s whole face falls and Isak wants to cry. He wants to cup his cheeks and kiss his little nose and tell him that he’s only doing this because he’s weak and stupid.

“That’s okay, I’ll go with you Even!” Magnus throws an arm around him and Even manages a small smile.

No _. If anyone’s touching Even, it should be him. Not Magnus_. He thinks as a sudden wave of possessiveness overcomes him.

Still, he clears his throat as he waves at them “Er..I’m going to be in my room” he says awkwardly and starts walking back

“OI! Dinner at Nooreva’s place tonight, don’t forget!” Magnus calls to him

“Uh yeah” Isak shrugs

He manages to glance at Even who’s looking so fucking dejected and Isak has so little self control right now, he wants to run and pull Even into his arms, kiss his forehead, his pink tinted cheeks, his luscious mouth, oh god _his mouth_ but he pulls himself together just in time and heads back into his room.

He flops onto the bed face down and screams into his pillow.

*

It’s late in the evening and the entire group is gathered in Noora and Eva’s apartment. It’s a beautiful place with a very classy-cozy feel, a mélange of both the occupants aesthetics. There’s warm ambient lighting, the walls are white, the couches are yellow, there are pots of plants scattered around, the tables are all glass and there are vivid burst of color from the minimalist paintings hung on a few walls.  

Vilde, Chris and Eskild are chatting away on the couch, Jonas and Sana are helping Eva in the kitchen, Noora is quietly talking to Linn at the dining table, (who’s shown up to one of their get-togethers after a very long time) and Mahdi and Isak are standing in the small balcony, looking out at the city before them.

“Magnus and Even should be here in a while” Mahdi declares as he puts his phone back in his pocket after presumably reading a message from them.

“Cool” Isak manages as his heart begins to flutter at the mere mention of Even.

“How’ve you been? Isak asks after a pause because while they may be best friends and neighbors, sometimes it’s easy to lose personal contact when you’re in a group and it’s been a while since he’s hung out with Mahdi alone.

“Same as usual, some days interesting, some days make me want to claw at walls” Mahdi grins.

“Being a mechanical engineer sounds awful man” Isak laughs

“Oh please, as if being a research assistant is any better” Mahdi snorts.

“Okay I can’t argue with that” Isak concedes with a friendly shove.

"Oh! By the way, how’s Erika doing?” he asks, suddenly remembering Mahdi’s girlfriend.

He chuckles, “She’s great man! We’re doing really great!” he smiles brightly and there’s something bubbling underneath the surface, an excitement Isak can sense behind those words.

Isak immediately narrows his eyes “What?” he asks

Mahdi hesitates only for a second before bursting out “I told her I love her”

“Whaaaat!” Isak exclaims, punching his arm affectionately “That’s fucking awesome dude! Did she say it back?”

“Of course” Mahdi grins “Eight months in man, the first girl I’ve ever told it to.”

Isak raises his eyebrows impressed, “So you’re really in love huh? Actually I have noticed, you’ve been glowing recently”

“Haa! shut up” Mahdi laughs

After a beat, Isak gets serious and smiles at him “No really, good for you man, I’m glad you’ve found someone.”

Mahdi smiles back softly.

They’re both silent for a minute, looking at the lavender sky, each lost in their own thoughts and before Isak can stop himself he blurts

“Were you nervous when you said it?”

Mahdi chuckles “I was shitting bricks man”

Isak takes in a deep breath and asks quietly “Then how did you do it?”

Mahdi turns to him, gaze a little scrutinizing but then shrugs simply

“A truth like that can hide only for so long”

Isak nods dumbly.

*

“HAAA! 5 points to us woohooo! FUCK YOU ALL!” Eva dances happily as she gets back to her seat and high fives her teammates.

“Aw thank you sweetie, but I’d rather not” Eskild mocks as he rolls his eyes.

They’re all sitting in the living room, some of them with dinner plates in hand and playing Pictionary.

Eva, Noora, Vilde, Jonas and Mahdi are on one team and Eskild, Isak, Sana and Chris on the other. Linn has refused to play, opting to cuddle with Noora and Eva’s cat in a quiet corner instead.

“When are Magnus and Even going to be here? They’re only winning cause they have an extra person on their team” Chris says grumpily.

As if by divine intervention, they hear the buzzer ringing and Noora gets up to answer.

“YOOO” Magnus booms through the speaker “WE HAVE ARRIVED”

“YESSS! I knew I was psychic” Chris beams.

Noora buzzes them in and Isak’s heart is suddenly lodged in his throat. He thinks that no amount of mental preparation can ready him for spending a casual two or three hours in Even’s proximity, acting like even just breathing the same air as Even doesn’t give him a heady feeling.

Isak wants to punch himself. Jesus, he’s acting like a teenager with his first crush, what’s wrong with him. He scolds himself as he pulls himself together, determined to be as normal as possible, at least for tonight.

Isak’s eyes automatically travel to Even the minute he enters behind an over enthusiastic Magnus who’s yelling about getting the party started.

Even looks a little like he’s been drugged. He’s got this big lazy smile glued to his face, eyes fluttering dreamily and he looks like he’s floating on clouds the way he glides into the room, hardly greeting anybody, almost unaware of everything happening around him.

At least the sight of Even like that is enough to make Isak alert suddenly, extremely concerned because this is not normal. Even never really gets high. He doesn't drink alcohol and the most he’ll take is a drag or two on rare occasions and now he looks like he’s eaten an entire space cake.

When he spots Isak staring at him, it looks like Even’s stopped breathing for a minute and a sense of panic clutches at Isak's heart because he can only think that something terrible is going on in Even's life for him to intoxicate himself like this.

Eva’s loud voice interrupts “Okay Attention! Now that Even and Magnus are here, we can continue the game!” She frowns suddenly “Although, how do we split teams, we’re still an odd number”

“I can join” comes a timid voice from the corner and everybody turns to look at Linn clutching Sugar the cat to her chest.

“Of course you can join darling come here, you’re on my team” Eskild gestures as she slowly makes her way over to sit next to him on the couch.

“Oookay great! That means Even and Magnus, split yourselves, one on each team” Eva commands.

Magnus ruffles Eva’s hair and declares he’s going to be on her team.

Even is still standing rooted to the spot, blinking rapidly and looking around like a lost puppy and Isak almost gets up to bring him over and make him sit on his lap.

Before he foolishly does that though, Magnus seems to take pity on Even and clasps his shoulders and guides him to where Isak is sitting on the floor.

“Here buddy, sit down with your teammate” Magnus pushes Even down next to Isak and hums as he walks off towards the kitchen.

If Isak hadn’t been so concerned about Even's behavior, maybe he would be in his dysfunctional crush mode but now, he looks at Even sitting next to him and asks gently

“Even, are you okay?”

Even looks at him and there’s something indecipherable dancing in his eyes that Isak’s never seen before.

“I’m so okay” Even says it privately, like it’s a secret “I’ve never been more okay, I’m, I’m..” It looks like Even is desperately trying to find words but he ends up repeating “I’m _so_ okay”

“Okay?” Isak replies with a frown.

He’s kind of getting really upset now, all his fears and anxieties compounded, because Even usually never gets high out of his mind like this, unless he's been lured by some gold standard pot and while Magnus can be foolish or get too caught up in trying to have a good time, he’s never done something as irresponsible as tempting Even even if he happens to acquire some. 

“Hey, just wait here a second okay? I’m going to go and er, get something to eat” Isak says quickly.

Even’s blinking rapidly again and it looks like he’s going to protest so Isak stands up, gently patting Even’s head (how the fuck is his hair _so soft_ , he almost wants to start stroking it) and scurries to the kitchen.

Magnus is looking into the fridge and chatting with Noora who’s laying out some sushi on a plate.

“You guys got anything like deep fried mozzarella sticks?” Magnus is asking.

Noora laughs “No Magnus, we don’t have anything like that but we do have these baked vegetable chips if you want” she says as she starts rummaging through one of the cupboards.

Magnus spots Isak in the doorway and makes a face of disgust behind Noora’s back.

“Ah! Here you go” she turns around and hands the bag to him.

“Wow thanks Noora! Looks..edible” he tries to smile but only manages a grimace.

Noora laughs as she heads out of the kitchen with the plate of sushi and a ‘Hi Isak’ along the way.

“Jeez” Magnus exhales once she’s gone “Are decent snacks so hard to come by in this day and age?”

Isak crosses his arms.

“Are you hungry Magnus? Hm? Want some snacks? Is it because, maybe you’re having the...I don't know..MUNCHIES?”

Magnus barely registers the accusation as he shamelessly starts opening more cupboards to see if there’s a secret stash of junk somewhere.

Isak walks up to him and he’s tapping his foot impatiently.

“MAGNUS!” he snaps

“What?” Magnus turns to him confused

“You think I don’t see how Even’s been acting since you guys came back from you little ‘lens shopping’ rendezvous?” Isak asks with a raised eyebrow

Isak’s expecting a reaction from Magnus but he doesn’t expect him to suddenly look so tense. His eyes grow wide and he stammers “Wh- What?”

Isak narrows his eyes “You know exactly what”

“I didn’t! We just- He was so- I couldn’t-” he splutters incoherently, shifting nervously on his feet.

“How could you let him?” Isak asks shaking his head

Magnus pauses and then gulps nervously “Let him what?”

“Oh my god Mags I know you guys got high” he replies irritably

Magnus just blinks at him for a moment and then nods very slowly like he finally understands something and there’s a flash of what looks like relief on his face, which confuses Isak a little.

“Oh er, yeah..uh huh..yup, we uhh got high, that’s exactly what happened, damn Isak you should be a detective” Magnus grins.

Isak has to clench his fists so they don’t punch Magnus of their own accord.

“Yeah and you thought that was a good idea? To let Even get high out of his mind like that? Did you encourage him? I can't understand why he would even do it? Jesus Christ Mags, you know how that interferes with his meds right? What the fuck kind of friend ar-”

“HEY! Shut up okay?” Magnus looks like he’s ready to say a lot more but when Isak raises his eyebrows, it’s like he suddenly remembers how he hasn't got a defence and quickly closes his mouth.

“I can’t believe you two” Isak shakes his head. He knows he sounds overbearing but his insides are churning with concern for Even.

Magnus just mumbles an apology of sorts

“Okay I’m going to go out there now and make sure he doesn’t do something weird"

Magnus nods solemnly as Isak heads back out to the living room, lost in thoughts of how and why Even would let go like this when he's always so responsible and cautious.

Eva drags him by the hand “Oh my god where did you and Magnus disappear, we need to start the game!”

“Okay, okay Eva, chill” he says, making his way to the empty spot next to Even on the floor.

Even looks up at him and there’s a lovely bubblegum blush painting his cheeks that Isak wants to kiss every inch of.

“Hey” Isak settles heavily beside him, careful not to touch in case he gets a heart attack or something.

“Hi” Even grins at him. They’re sitting beside each other, backs resting on the wall, facing the group in front of them. Everyone else is sprawled in various positions on the floor and couches.

“Did you have a good time shopping lenses?” Isak asks, impressively maintaining eye contact because Even’s high and Isak needs to be normal for him right now.

“Mhm” Even nods dopily “Didn’t buy anything though.”

Isak nods, turning to face the front as the game starts but from the corner of his eye, he can see Even still staring at him.

*

The game proceeds in a predictable way, Sana, Jonas and Mahdi play silently but get the most points for their teams, Chris and Magnus call foul every four seconds, Eskild threatens to quit every time someone from the other team makes a minor violation, Vilde tries to get everyone to calm down and keeps reminding them it’s just a game to which everyone yells at her to shut up, Linn goes back to play with the cat and Noora occasionally gets involved, especially when she’s cheering for Eva who as usual, is the one competing most fiercely, Isak being a close second.

What’s not predictable though is Even’s behavior. If Isak and him are on different teams, they constantly tease each other (and everyone tells them to stop flirting and just play already) and if they’re on the same team, they usually just cheer for each other (enthusiastically) when they get a point. This time though, Even isn’t even playing, he’s just sitting there like Isak’s personal cheerleader and even when he guesses the wrong answer, Even is hooting fervently and looks like he wants to bring him a big shiny trophy just for even participating.

Some of the others notice and throw curious glances their way which makes Isak turn scarlet but he knows Even’s high and probably just being some type of whimsical right now.

Still, it doesn’t stop his heart from nearly beating out of his chest every time Even heaps him with praises when he gets their team a point or when he inches closer and closer until their outstretched legs are touching all along the sides as they sit next to each other.

*

The game ends with Eva’s team winning and there’s a mixture of cheers and disappointed groans echoing through the room as everyone slowly gets up to congratulate each other and form small pockets of groups to chat for a bit before they leave.

About half an hour later the boys are all walking back to their apartment.

Isak and Even are hanging behind a bit and when Even’s distracted by a bug on the ground, Jonas looks back to smirk suggestively. Isak covertly gives him the finger.

The walk is mostly comfortable silence, arms brushing occasionally, playful shoving intermittently.

When they’re nearing their apartment Even turns to him.

“Hi” He suddenly says with a cheeky grin.

Isak stifles a giggle “Hi” he responds, trying to contort his face into something serious.

“Hello” Even replies and pokes Isak’s cheek.

Isak can’t contain his laughter anymore because Even is just so _adorable_ and _funny_ and _cute_ and he just does these little things that make butterflies erupt in his stomach.

“Bonjour” Isak says through his laughter and now Even’s laughing loudly too.

“Namaste” Even manages between wheezes.

“HOLA!” Isak bursts out and now they’re almost doubled over, clutching their stomachs.

At least Even has an excuse for laughing at this silliness, he’s still probably high but Isak is a fool who’s so in love that he’s laughing in the middle of the street at nearly midnight because every stupid thing Even says or does is endearing beyond belief.

They continue laughing, incoherently trying out more greetings in different languages and before they’ve even realized it, they’ve climbed three flights of stairs and are standing in the hallway between the two doors to their apartments.

Even wipes away a tear as their laughter starts to die down. They’re just staring at each other now, stupidly large grins on their faces and Isak’s heart is thundering, repeating a litany over and over again _I’m so in love, I’m so in love, I’m so in love_

Isak suddenly realizes that they’re standing in the same place where they first saw each other nearly two years ago.

This is where his heart had escaped to land in the palm of Even’s hand.

Nothing’s changed, Isak thinks as his smile fades a little.

Even seems to notice because his own smile fades and he looks serious as he steps closer, suddenly making Isak’s body feel like jelly.

“What are you thinking about?” Even asks quietly

Isak gulps audibly.

“I..” He clears his throat “We um.. this was..where we um-”

“-saw each other for the first time.” Even finishes, stepping imperceptibly closer

Isak’s breath hitches and he looks up into Even’s eyes.

_Oh my god what is happening right now_

The alarm bells in Isak’s head start ringing.

 _He’s high_ , _what are you doing? He’s high, what’s going on?_ But his heart is drowning everything out with its thudding.

Even is close, so close that Isak can smell the familiar scent of spearmint, can observe every slope of his face under the white fluorescent light, can see his eyes are more black than blue and if he could freeze this moment somehow, he would be able to count every single eyelash and every single freckle and mole on Even’s face.

He can suddenly feel the air getting heavier, becoming thick like treacle as the tension permeates every molecule between them, there’s a current buzzing around them, time is stopping, the world is ending, everything feels unreal as Even takes one more step-

SLAM!

A door bangs shut loudly and they jump apart immediately, the bubble bursting, the tension vanishing, the surreal moment completely dissipated.

“Oh fuck!” Jonas exclaims wide eyed, looking back and forth between them, one hand on the doorknob and the other holding a garbage bag.

“I was just taking the trash out” he says redundantly, raising the bag up in confirmation.

There’s a moment of silence before Even clears his throat

“Oh, that’s cool” he says slowly, blinking at the garbage bag.

“Well” there’s a pause and Jonas looks at Isak apologetically before continuing, “I should get going.”

Isak’s brain is catching up and he clears his throat, “Yeah, me too” he says, voice a pitch higher than usual, unable to even look in Even’s general direction.

After a beat, Jonas awkwardly waves and disappears down the stairs.

Isak spins around and opens the door to his own apartment.

He doesn’t know what just happened, he doesn’t want to think about it, he’s still hyper aware of everything Even, he’s thinking too much, he’s feeling too much, everything is a little unreal-

“Hey Isak?” Even is still standing in the hallway, looking at him intently.

Isak is helpless as he looks up, hands tightly clutching the doorknob to tether him to reality.

Even tilts his head in that familiar way that almost makes Isak’s legs give out.

“I like when we’re on the same team”

Isak blinks at him, momentarily confused and then he can’t fight the smile that breaks out on his face.

“Goodnight Even” Isak starts closing the door

“Goodnight Isak” he hears Even smile back

*

Isak doesn’t sleep for most of the night, head lost somewhere between the clouds and stars but when he does sleep; his dreams are vivid in blue.

 


End file.
